


For you a day, a year, the rest of my wretched life

by Polyhexian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: ASL, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Xenobiology, nonverbal link, third person, yeah it's shark wiener time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21931372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Link sat down on the waterbed with a thud and collapsed backwards.“Ah, so tired after your hard work?” Sidon mused.'We are going to fuck,’ Link signed, lewdly, without opening his eyes, 'give me a minute.’
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 406





	For you a day, a year, the rest of my wretched life

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ what can I say it's a pwp smutfix. I never write these. It's been in my drafts for over a year and I basically add a sentence at a time because writing smut makes my stomach feel like it's on fire. Fiiiinally finished it. Anyway merry Christmas! Get freaky

Sidon eyed his Hylian lover hungrily, his taut muscles and messy blonde hair, his lopsided smile and patched and mended armour, all a delicious concoction of  _ Link _ .

“I wasn't expecting you back so soon,” Sidon confessed, stepping aside to let Link into his room. He gave the guard a quick nod to let him know not to bother him and shut the door. “Did you take care of Vah Medoh so quickly?”

Link nodded as he pulled his scabbard off his back and kicked it under the bed casually. 'Easy,’ he signed quickly, then dropped his shield and bow against the wall.

“I’m glad to hear it, as a diplomat and as someone who loves you,” he said, crossing the room to Link, who stretched, now shed of his heavy weaponry, “I’m also glad you’ve come back to me with all your limbs intact.”

Link grimaced, clearly remembering the mess he’d been in when he had last come to the Domain after stealing back Vah Rudania, all manner of burned. He sat down on the waterbed with a thud and collapsed backwards.

“Ah, so tired after your hard work?” Sidon mused.

'We are going to fuck,’ Link signed, lewdly, without opening his eyes, 'give me a minute.’

“All the minutes you please, my love,” Sidon laughed. Link kicked off his boots and let them drop to the floor. Sidon removed his aigrette and set it aside on the nightstand.

Link reached for him with needy little grabby hands and Sidon fell into them with a chuckle, drawing the Hylian in close. He was warm, like the proper mammal he was, and soft, much for the same reason. Link tucked his legs between Sidon’s and buried himself in his chest, wrapping his arms as much around his torso as he could. Sidon ran his hands through his blonde hair, feeling it around his fingers, an alien sensation he altogether enjoyed.

Link sighed contentedly into his skin, his breath hot and ghost like. He pressed a chaste little kiss against Sidon’s collarbone, where his face was smooshed. 

“I missed you,” Sidon murmured, pressing his own lips to the top of Link’s head. 

Link shifted, pulling his arm out from beneath him and leaning back a bit to sign 'I know.’

Sidon snorted, “You are incorrigible.”

'I know,’ he signed again, returning to Sidon’s chest and pressing another kiss against his soft, white belly scales. Sidon hummed pleasantly and Link left a trail of soft little kisses across the breadth of his chest back up to his collarbone again, where he nipped lightly at it, and the sensation of his weird blunt Hylian teeth on him was always so alien and electric it never failed to kickstart Sidon’s affections.

He pulled Link tighter, a bit roughly, and Link bit down, much harder, sucking at the flesh, and Sidon shivered, then rolled onto his back and pulled the Champion onto him.

Link sat astride his pelvis, back arched, and he cocked his head at Sidon knowingly, before he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side. Sidon ran his hands up Link’s bare sides, his massive palms covering the rippling muscles beneath his scar peppered skin. 

Link let his eyes shut and leaned into the touch, his mouth opening ever just so as Sidon ran his thumbs over his nipples. 

Sidon could feel Link’s ass muscles tensing against his thighs in his pants and warmth pooled between his legs, his own slit swollen and moist with want. 

“Come on, off with these,” Sidon said, sliding his hands down to tug at the band of Link’s trousers around his waist. Link snorted and quickly rolled back onto the bed and shucked them off in one fluid motion.

Sidon sat up, shifting backward to keep Link between his spread legs on the bed. Link moved back onto his knees and leaned forward onto his chest to kiss him. Hylian lips were soft, so soft, so strangely, alienly so. He always tasted like blood somehow, even when he wasn't bleeding, and his mammal body was always so warm. Sidon wondered if Link thought he felt cold, and if he liked that or not. He didn't ask.

Their slits were flush with one another, warm and wet and swollen, Link’s wetness dribbling down onto his own and encouraging Sidon’s want all the more. Link was idly, almost casually grinding their hips together, a needy little friction that wasn't nearly enough. Sidon could hardly bear it, and tensed his thighs, curling his toes as his cocks pushed through the folds over his cloaca and into the cool night air and Link’s waiting, grabby hands. Sidon sighed into the touch, eyes shut as Link pumped him expiremently, exploring the shape of his dicks and their pleased undersides. It certainly made sense, Link didn't have any (which seemed to annoy him) and Sidon had plenty (which could annoy him more when he was in a bad mood) and he always seemed more than happy to memorize the shape of his lover's equipment when he had the opportunity.

"How do you want me?" Sidon asked, wiggling his hips beneath the Hylian, who wiggled back, a bizarre little interaction that made him chuckle. Link seemed to consider it for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he continued to pump him idly, teasingly. 

After a moment he leaned forward, seemingly making a decision, scooting his knees up so they could lean in together and kiss. Something soft, and gentle. Perhaps his Champion had been a little enthusiastic with the lewd vernacular before, and wanted something a little slower tonight. It was hard to tell sometimes, with how busy he kept his hands, but he was hardly averse to letting his partner know if he wanted something. Best to usually just assume no news is good news with him like this.

Link shifted back down to situate himself just over Sidon's twitching cocks, and Sidon wished not for the first time they could kiss and fuck at the same time. 

Link pushed the underside of Sidon's top cock between the folds of his slit, rubbing his length against the emanating warmth of his entrance, slick and yielding. 

"Nn," Sidon groaned, head foggy with want, "keep teasing me, and I'm bound to flip you over and fuck you into the mattress, you little demon." He creaked open his eyes and realized, with a start, from Link's devious expression, gnawing on his lower lip, that that was precisely what he wanted.

"Hm," Sidon hummed, changing gears, "You sure?" 

Link nodded vigorously. 

"Hands too?" Sidon asked. Link nodded again. Alright, then. 

Sidon grabbed the tempting little Hylian around the waist and pushed him backward onto the bed as he pulled his knees up under him. Link arched his back and bent he elbows, hands fidgeting in his hair. Sidon ran one hand over his soft Hylian front, the flesh supple and moving over undulating muscle as he twisted beneath him. Sidon flipped him over and grabbed his wrists with one hand, pinning him down in one fluid motion.

Link gasped and pushed down with his knees, arching his back and presenting his ass like he was desperate. Sidon supposed if you'd died and come back once already, you probably didn't have much time for shame anymore. He leaned forward, reaching his free hand between Link's legs to rub the fleshy nub between the lips of his slit with his palm, careful of his claws, but less careful with his teeth, which he sunk into the Hylian's shoulder.

For a man so devoutly nonverbal, he was certainly noisy. Link mewled and writhed, crying out and panting beneath his touch like he was in heat. Well, he had just scolded link for teasing him, he ought not to be a hypocrite.

Sidon leaned back, eyeing the dribble of blood on Links shoulder ruefully. He hoped he hadn't overdone it. Link whined again, thrusting his ass upward once more, and suddenly Sidon found himself refocused on the task at hand. He took his cock in his hand and lined it up with his lover's waiting entrance, able to deny him no longer. 

He snapped his hips hard, entering him with one smooth, fluid motion, and Link  _ howled,  _ squirming and writhing and moaning more than he did when he was dying. Sidon released his wrists so he could hold both of the Hylian's hips still while he pounded him, and Link settled for fisting his hands against the sheets, elbows quivering with the strain.

The only thing that could rival the volume of Link's personal cacophony was the snap of flesh on flesh as their hips slapped together, and Sidon was quite certain Link had, indeed, meant it when he said he had wanted to  _ fuck. _

Suddenly the Hylian's cry heightened in pitch and he arched his back hard, going rigid, his insides clamping down as he came. The pressure of it was far too much to bear and Sidon tipped forward, barely catching himself with one arm on the bed as he followed suit with a strangled cry of his own.

They sat for a moment, wheezing, breathless, before Sidon pulled out and away and sat back, leaning against the headboard. Link immediately turned and crawled into his lap, an expression of smug satisfaction. Something truly to be treasured, as he was rarely satisfied. 

"Stay a few more nights," Sidon panted, pressing his lips against the top of Link's head, sweat laced hair sticking to his lips, "Before you go."

Link frowned. His hands were particularly difficult to read from this angle, looking down at him, not to mention with his arms still trembling a bit and his chest heaving. 

'I have to go.'

"I know," Sidon admitted, "but just a few more days. And then you can go."

He saw Link's eyes dart to the window and longer there for a moment. He wondered what he was seeing when he looked into the distance; a kingdom on fire, a blood moon rising over innocent people, a princess trapped in a castle wasting away in the darkness. Link sighed, but couldn't help himself from smiling softly as he leaned back, resting his head on his lover's chest.

'A few more days.'


End file.
